Homebrew: Crafting
Homebrew Crafting Rules (Pathfinder) Currently crafting requires a large investment in terms of feats for a moderate increase in characters abilities (only between campaigns really). We will be using a modified version of crafting which allows all characters to invest fairly into crafting. For instance, a fighter with 6 Int has 2 skill points per level …. so, they already have very limited options and certainly cannot afford to invest into crafting, even though they may well be a genius painter (even with a low intelligence). Before you craft something, you must have the relevant experience, books or diagrams which detail how to make such an item (for example, if a blacksmith tries to make a suit of full plate armour they would need training on how to do this via books or via a tutor). the first time you try and craft and item from a book only, the DC is increased by 5. Crafting time: the default rules around durations for crafting are based on 8 hours per 1,000 gold piece worth of the item, this makes no sense as crafting a small ball of silver or gold should take the same amount of time, but using the default rules the gold ball takes 10 times longer to craft. In place of gold value based crafting we will use complexity based rules. Very simple: this includes items which are generally made from a single item (such as arrows, quarterstaffs and similar). Simple: Moderate: Complex: Very Complex: Crafting materials and masterwork items Unconventional materials such as adamantium, mithril and the like increase the difficulty and time required to make an item. Tools: Using masterwork artisan tools adds a +2-circumstance modifier to your skill checks, while normal tools add no bonus. Attempting to craft an item with no tools, or make shift tools adds a –2 penalty to your skill checks, Masterwork items: Masterwork items take 50% extra time to craft and the DC to craft a masterwork item increases by +4. Crafting points Every character receives 1 crafting point per level, which is only useable after training for 24 hours in a given craft (these hours do not need to be consecutive and can be reduced to 8 hours if they seek guidance from a master craftsperson). Training can come from books, tutors, other players/npcs or any reasonable source. Crafting Points: Each character receives 1 crafting point per level, which can be used after 24 hours' worth of training in the relevant crafting skill. Skill points: Characters can also use skill points from levelling up to augment crafting. Crafting feats All crafting feats (such as brew potion, scribe scrolls, craft wondrous items and similar) have been removed, if any class receives a free crafting feat they instead get a skill focus feat which corresponds with the relevant crafting skill. Crafting professions * Craft alchemy (includes oozes, mundane (non-magical) healing items, and poisons) * Craft metal working (weapons and armour, locks and some traps can be included within this category) * Craft magic/psionic items * Craft gem cutting, jewellery making and fine metals Training in a new craft Characters can invest time and money to invest in a new craft. Training in a new craft takes a minimum of 1 week and costs vary depending on the source of the training and materials needed to practice the craft. After this period characters receive 1 bonus crafting point which is automatically spent in the new crafting discipline. Once trained your new crafting skill becomes a class skill (you gain the +3-skill bonus for class skills). Collaborative and creative crafting Creative crafting allows the players a more immersive experience while crafting, players must perform feats in order to craft an item. These could be as simple as researching facts from a library to venturing into the plane of fire in order to retrieve the heart of an ancient red dragon to power your legendary magical creation. Professions Each character starts off with 1 profession point, which represent their upbringing or experience prior to becoming an adventurer. Characters who started training from an early age (such as a temple acolyte or wizards apprentice) can take a profession which relates to their training, such as a wizard's apprentice taking the scribe profession. Profession points: Each character receives 1 profession point at every odd character level, this point can only be spent if the character has undertaken reasonable levels of a profession during levelling, or after working at the profession for 1 week, or with at least 16 hours of training from a professional. Professions Below is a sample list of some professions which could be chosen at character creation. * Architect * Clerk * Engineer * Gardener * Solider * Sailor * Scribe / calligrapher * Forger * Bar person * Cook / baker * Horse/animal trainer * Woods person Category:Homebrew Category:Crafting Category:Pathfinder